The Tiger in love with the Fairy
by AnimeKittySenpai
Summary: What happens when a Fairy Tail mage falls in for a Sabertooth mage? What happens when they are both dragon slayers of the same kind? Met once before and 7 years later they meet again... but as enemies from the rival guilds of number one and the former number one.
1. Chapter 1

**OK this will be my Weiss (OC) x Sting‼ Woohoo! And in this there will be no other OCs… And Weiss will be changed a little so here she will be in Fairy Tail‼‼ And this will follow le Fairy Tail plot. And check out my other fanfic where all my ocs are in the story it's called The Demon Hunters- Dragon's Love story but everyone will be a little different there just so they fit in the story.**

**PS: In The Demon Hunters – Dragon's Love Story Weiss was in a guild called Demon Hunters and same age as Sting but here she would be in the Tenrou Team of Fairy Tail just so the story fits and it's more interesting this way….**

**And I don't own Fairy Tail or any part of the canon material! Only my awesome Weiss‼!**

* * *

**Warning: Language!**

**Chapter 1: 7 years ago...And now…**

X784 In a town during winter….

Normal POV

"They never believed me when I said that you beat a dragon!" Lector was crying to a young Sting.

"Ya know… I'll prove to them that you're not lying! I will beat the Fairy Tail mage Salamander!" Sting said.

"HEY LOOK! IT'S WHITE FANG!" A man shouted, pointing and running towards a young lady white flowing white hair and turquoise eyes, she had an average height and skinny stature but a big chest for her small frame. She wore a turquoise scarf and a white dress with blue bows. Her Fairy Tail mark showed on left upper arm. And an Exceed accompanied her – she was a light blue and resembled a snow tiger with her darker strips, she also wore a white dress like her partner.

"I hear that she's on par in beauty with Mirajane who is Miss Fiore! But she isn't interested in modeling so she isn't in the Miss Fiore ranks," a lady exclaimed

She caught Sting's attention , "Woah….. she's pretty…." Sting stared with his mouth open.

"It's her! The one who is said to be Fairy Tail's female dragon slayer! The one who ran the bandits out the area! The Holy White Fang!" A lady shouted and pointed at the lady who was walking in Sting's way.

"She…. Smells nice…." Sting said and looked at her incoming figure and when she was about to pass him he called out, "HEY! WHAT TYPE OF DRAGON SLAYER ARE YOU?!" He blushed as he saw her turn around.

"White Dragon…. I can smell you're the same as me…." Weiss shot an icy glare then her eyes softened and she knelt down to his level and roughed up his hair and said, "work hard kiddo, come challenge me one day…. And let's see how strong you are…. See ya!" She said as she stood up and turned around and walked away.

"I WILL BEAT YA ONE DAY! AND SALAMANDA TOO!" Sting shouted to her and she waved while having her back turned.

S-class wizard Exam – Acnologia's attack

Weiss's POV

_He is too strong! We can't beat him! Well…. I can't believe that five of us… can't beat one dragon…..he's on another level…_

After we held hands and there was a bright light and….. I can't remember more…..

X791

Weiss's POV

We were found by Droy, Jet and some others…. We returned to the guild which was pretty much a shack compared to our old one…

They told us all about this new guild called Sabertooth and how they were #1 now… which pisses me off how people are calling those brats the strongest dragon slayers and worse… One of them is a White Dragon like me….

We train for the grand magic games for the next three months and I was training alone with Glacy because I was a lone-wolf so I always did things alone… except Glacy she is the only person I ever stay with for more than a day except a few other people who don't annoy me. I got put in Fairy Tail B Team in place of Mirajane since she was ill. I left with A team because I wasn't like the other B team members who were late by a step.(**sorry for Mirajane fans….**)

Then there was a crowd and a scent of a dragon, it smelled….. kinda … nice? Natsu-san got into the crowd and I followed. There were two men from Sabertooth and a hell lot guys half dead on the ground. The two of them had exceeds and one of them I remember from somewhere but… where?. The blonde dude who seemed to be called Sting was taunting Natsu…. NATSU WAS BEING TAUNTED! Then there was their Exceeds taunting Happy while Glacy looked over at the three other exceeds fighting.

The two exceeds claimed the other two guys as third generation dragon slayers.

"Natsu…. We're leaving… These guys are nothing but baby dragons with no experience," I had my coldest meanest glare I possessed which Natsu always say is even with Erza.

"…It's ….. You…." The man called Sting smirked at me.

_Sting…. Where have I heard that name?... Recap…. Recap…. Mission? Yea… I think so… ‼‼ OH! That little kiddo from back then! That village and that little cat Lector was there too!_

"Oh….. it's you kiddo….Long time no see…." I said as he walked closer and closer and stood in front of me, "gotten taller Sting…"

"Oi, you know him?!" Natsu shouted.

"Sure I do… this is little Sting met him once 7 years ago when I was doing a job and he was still a little boy," I teased him, "gotten taller hey Sting?"

"Sure I have…." He bent down and his face was inches away from mine, "and you're as cute as I remember you…." He lifted my chin… Then did the world's unexpected thing…. HE KISSED ME!

I stood there shocked then I pushed him away.

"Well…. I like stubborn girls…." Sting smirked.

"And I am not interested in little boys…." I replied but of course… I indeed do find him attractive.

"See ya…." Sting said and walked away.

"Bastard…." I said and dragged Natsu away.

And so the grand magic started…. The first task was easy….. Getting through a maze… Heh simple when I know my directions well and natural talent of intelligence.

"WELL DONE!" A pumpkin known as Mato said, "WEISS NIEVE! LAXUS DREYAR! GAJEEL REDFOX! JUVIA LOCKSER! MYSTOGAN! WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELL DONE! You came second!"

"Fuck…. Late by a step…." I cursed.

"Well…. It wouldn't be fun if they aren't a challenge right? Gihi…." Gajeel said.

"Juvia thinks that we did our very best!" Juvia said in excitement.

"Well let's get back and sleep… I'm beat…" I complained.

"You sleep too much… Careful you may get fat," Laxus teased as we returned to our hotel room… where we all slept in one room.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! For the people who've read my other fanfic yes…. Weiss is a little different there so Sting x Weiss moments will come later!**

**Follow? Favourite? Review? None? All? Doesn't matter I still love you guys.**

**Random fact…**

**Weiss's name I got from Weisslogia and it meant 'white' in German.**


	2. Chapter 2

**School started but I did this in midnight to update something so yea… But chapter because I don't want to rewrite the whole Grand Magic Games arc that would be boring.**

**AND THIS IS IMPORTANT! Thank you Zaxforever's artwork of Weiss x Sting! You're a sweet-heart for it!**

**Enjoy~...**

* * *

Chapter 2: Grand Magic Games day one.

Weiss's POV

"I am Chapatti, to my right is Yajima-san who is a former council member and we have Miss Fiore Jenny from Blue Pegasus as our guest," Chapatti announced.

"Thanks for waiting and now we will be announcing the 8 teams!" Chapatti said.

As he announced the names the guild's teams all had a fancy entrance.

"In 8th place… Will the fairies be able to soar with broken wings? Will they be able to take back their former glory? It's Fairy Tail!" Chapatti said in a dramatic way.

As the A Team walked out the audience booed at them.

"Do your best…" Yajima approved.

"Next up…In 7th place! They are the hounds of the underworld – Quatro Cerberus!" Chapatti shouted and the audience cheered.

"They are the all female's guild the beauties of the sea – Mermaid Heel in 6th place!" Chapatti said as the male audience cheered loudly for the ladies.

"Coming up in 5th place they are the wings of the night, Blue –Pegasus!" Chapatti shouted while Jenny cheered for her team mates.

"They are the warriors of the deep, goddess of love and war! Lamia Scale!" Chapatti shouted and the cheers got louder.

"A new appearance! The mobile forces of the night. Raven Tail!" Chapatti said, " What a surprise! A new guild in the games and 3rd place!"

I could hear a commotion outside but I couldn't tell much… There was too much of the other noise…

Fairy Tail B team wore dark clothes, I personally had a black hooded jacket and black shorts.

"This one's a real shocker! Fairy Tail has a B team!" Chapatti announced and there was gasps around the stands.

The five of us walked out as Laxus made the guild symbol with his lightning.

"That's against the rules to have two teams!" Jenny complained.

"Yajima-san ?" Chapatti asked Yajima.

"Every guild is allowed two teams… I guess they are lucky to have both making it through the premieres," Yajima nodded.

"With this… It's proof that Fairies can soar with no wings!" I shouted and everyone started chattering.

"Thanks a dozen, snow-head," Gajeel teased me.

"I swear… I WILL RIP YOUR EYEBALLS OUT AND SHOVE IT UP YOUR ASS IF YOU DON'T STOP CALLING ME THAT!" I was furious whenever he called me that. And he even got others into the habit of calling me that.

"Jellal?" Erza looked at 'Mystogan' who just put a finger over his lip and said 'shhh'.

"You better not blow the cover, Mystogan is tight lipped…. Right Mystogan?" Laxus asked as he put an arm over Jellal's shoulder.

"And the moment we've been waiting for….. Coming in first! Everyone's favourite and the consecutive #1 in Fiore … SABERTOOTH!" Chapatti said and the whole audience cheered for them.

"Woah…." I said and covered my ears, while my eyes landed on one of their members – Sting…

"What you staring at Snow-head?" Gajeel said while leaning on my shoulder.

"Get away… And I am looking at cocky idiots…" I said coldly.

"Gajeel…." A man with black hair said in a deep quite voice… Creepy….

"I'm gonna beat you Natsu-san," Sting said with a cocky smirk and I turned away and pulled up my hood.

"Oh?... Hiding are we?" Sting said and looked at me and I looked back my face was now covered completely by the hoodie and only the glow of my turquoise eyes could be seen.

"…" I kept silent giving him a glare from under my hoodie

The first challenge was called hidden and Juvia wanted to go so we let her go..

"Well I hope I get to see you fight, Weiss-san," he smirked and walked away to his team stands and so did we.

Hidden.

Juvia that idiot… hugging a fake…. So boring, everyone uses so little techniques but that Raven guy keeps on picking on us… damn it…

"That Sabertooth's Rufus guy is pretty good…." I watched the event of Hidden with not much interest..

After Hidden.

_Seems like Raven got Lucy … That Blondie was never strong but I never expected her to be THIS weak… Raven cheated sure but really? Needing to use Urano Metria on such a petty fight…_

The other fights are okay and not very interesting but man…. Jellal screwed up….

Going back to the hotel.

We all fooled around at a bar and it got noisy so I left for a stride with my exceed Glacy.

"Say who do you want to fight?" Glacy asked happily.

"No one… I don't like fighting in public… But it depresses me a lot that I have exact same magic powers as someone else…"I sighed and strode along the streets and I earned weird glares from people then they all started gasping and chattering when Sabertooth walked towards me.

"True though Weiss…In their sense you're a 3rd generation Dragon Slayer right?" Glacy asked.

"Yea…. " I said as I gave the people coming my way a glare.

"Look! We found a fairy girl!" One Sabertooth member said and pointed at my white guild mark on my left arm.

"This is gonna get messy if you carry on annoying me…" I said as I shot a glare at all of them.

"What's this?" A rather large man came to the front and he has the guild mark on his forehead, "a weakling…"

"Now I am officially pissed…. Very, very pissed," a white aura glowed around me as I stared at the Sabertooth members in front of me.

"Weiss… " Glacy looked at me.

"It'll give us a bad name for beating a weakling …" Jiemma said and walked into the place known as Crocus gardens.

"Now I really want to fight them," I said and noticed that Sting was still standing there looking at me but he soon went inside as well.

"Do you like him Weiss?" Glacy asked which made me blush.

"No… Maybe a little," I did find him a little attractive but a Saber and a Fairy? Never.

I went back and slept with Glacy on my side.

* * *

**So….. how was that? And oh since Weiss replaced Mirajane you know…. Day two Jenny vs Mirajane. I am gonna put in an extra day to this or else it would be too similar to the real story so yea…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Router broke! I am sorry I couldn't update anything because I had no internet! Sorry for the messed up version of the other one I have no clue how it happened**

Chapter 3: Jenny vs Weiss.

Normal POV.

"And seems like the participants of the chariot are doing well… Er what are those three doing at the back?!" Chapatti was shocked at the three dragon slayers at the end: Sting, Gajeel and Natsu.

"We shouldn't have let Gajeel do this… Chariot sounded bad and I did warn you guys but no one listens," Weiss sighed at the pitiful sight of Gajeel and Natsu, feeling a little sorry for Sting.

"We should've had Gray go or something," Erza crossed her arms.

"Sting is gonna be in trouble from Master, we should've let Orga go," Rufus pulling his hat down a little.

After ages of struggling and crawling Fairy Tail A and B scored a point or two.

"Now onto the battle part! The first battle is…. Jenny from Blue Pegasus versus Weiss Nieve from Fairy Tail B team!" Chapatti said in excitement.

"What do you think Jason?" Chapatti asked the special guest who was Jason.

"Coool! Coool! COOOOOOOOL!" Jason was shaking in excitement , "Weiss was once invited to do pin-ups but she refused! I wonder… it's a battle between beauties! COOOOOOOL!"

"Arg… I get the weak useless one to fight eh?" Weiss frowned and walked down the stairs to the battle arena.

"She is very talented, she can use many types of magic – transformation, Dragon Slaying arts, requipment for clothes…. Indeed a special young lady I wonder how she would deal with this," Yajima was nodding in acknowledgment of Weiss's strength.

Weiss's POV

I wasn't wearing the black clothes for team b so… "Kanso," I muttered as I walked into the light of the arena and requipped the black clothes – jacket, shorts and top to replace the casual clothes I wore.

"Well, I hear that you were asked to do pin-ups and you refused. Why don't we make this battle interesting and different?" Jenny asked in her usual annoying way I hated.

"Yes and sure why not? The more interesting and challenging the better," I responded. We spoke softly so no one really heard us.

"Let's have a pin up contest, up for it?" Jenny said in her ignorant tone like she was defiantly going to win.

"Why not? If I'm not mistaken we can both use transformation magic which makes it perfect," I said back.

"Fine," Jenny said then transformed her outfit into a bikini and I followed.

Normal POV

"Just fi-" the audience was silenced.

"What the …" Master was speechless.

"My, my," Mirajane said from the stands still looking ill.

"Oh my fucking…." Sting stared at Weiss in her bikini pushing her breasts up, "…. Hell…" He blushed a crimson red colour while he looked at her.

"And this is unexpected!" Chapatti was having hearts in his eyes as he said that.

"It has been decided that we will be the judges and you will be given topics, I guess it can't be helped," Yajima blushed into a pink colour.

"Weiss, Weiss, Weiss…. Gotta do it the fun way," Glacy shook her head.

"Like this?" Weiss smiled as she pulled down one of her straps and pulled one side down a little.

As they competed many guys started to nose bleed.

"Woah," Sting muttered and starred more and more.

Rufus chuckled as he watched Sting amazed over Weiss.

"Next is…. A beast or monster," Chapatti said in excitement.

"Do dragons count?" Weiss was in a white bikini and had white dragon wings on her back and a dragon tail – giving her a look much like a real white dragon.

"Oh! What a good match for Weiss!" Chapatti was wriggling his butt in the air.

"Let's make a bet, the loser appears nude in the weekly sorcerer," Jenny asked.

"Fine deal," Weiss barred her sharp teeth at Jenny,.

"…." Sting was now mute and couldn't even say another word. Maybe Weiss should lose…. But I won't be the only one seeing it so she better not! Only I am allowed to see her naked! Sting was thinking Weiss was his already.

"You can't leave us out!" the members of mermaid heel jumped down into the arena.

Then after that a whole lot of other girls joined the arena.

"This has turned into a total mess! But without further delay – next theme, bondage!" says Chapatti who had hearts in his eyes

"Punishment time?" Weiss said as she held a whip in her hand, she is wearing black stockings, with a one piece showy outfit.

"Ooo! Next theme – cat ears!" Chapatti was squealing in excitement.

"I'm a mighty tiger! Hear my mighty roar~" Weiss said while wearing a white bikini with black tiger strips, "Meow…"

After several different strange ones it came to the wedding theme.

"Nachu!" Weiss whined, "I choose you!"

"NO!" Natsu did not want to be Weiss's partner since she was the sister type person to him.

"Or else… Gray would do too," Weiss walked, "or even Ga-"

"OK YOU WIN!" Natsu said and somehow got into a white tux.

Weiss wore a white dress with a cerulean tint to it, that had multiple layers and some sparkles.

"Grrr," Sting mumbled something about Natsu and Weiss and some other random stuff under his breath.

After the a while Ooba Babasaama showed up and everyone returned to their seats.

"Now the next will be - battle forms!" Chapatti exclaimed with joy just like usual.

Soon Jenny used her Machina Soul and had some armor on.

"Well, I was wishing to use this in actual combat but..." Weiss sighed then her body glowed in a pure white light and white scales grew on the side of her face and on her arms - she activated dragon force.

"What the..." Erza was shocked that Weiss hid something like that in the past.

"Woah," Lector was stunned.

"Lector, she looks like Sting!" Frosch exclaimed pointing at Weiss.

"YOU FOOL! Sting is better looking and stronger than her!" Lector protested.

"Fro agrees!" Frosch replied in a childish manner.

"Hey, w-wait!" Jenny was knocked out with one punch in the face by Weiss.

"Well I win, which means you would have to appear naked in the weekly sorcerer," Weiss started to walk away and the white scales on her disappeared. She had arrived back at the entrance to the areana where the rest of the B team waited for her.

"Well... well done!" Gajeel shouted and patted Weiss's head earning a real hard punch in the gut from Weiss which caused Gajeel to fall onto the floor.

"It feels like I appeared in a lot of inappropiate clothes," Weiss blushed slightly but still keeping her frown.

The end of day 2

"How was the match with Jenny?" Glacia asked knowing I would complain like an old lady about it within seconds.

"First it was boring. Second I wore embarrassing things. Thrid I actually showed 80% of skin in front of people. Fourth I didn't get to fight," Weiss complained.


End file.
